The Birthday Of A Lifetime
by DSalvatore6
Summary: One-shot. Shane's deployed at Iraq and Mitchie is celebrating her 21 birthday. What happens at her party? I suck at summaries so bair with me please. My 2nd story ever so please read and help me out. It would help me alot. Smitchie and some Naitlyn


**Well here you go. My second story ever. No promises that it will be great and that you'll want to waste your time reading this horrible thing though, cause my song fic didnt work out that well. (sorry, i have veryyyyyy low self esteem) **

**Well if you do take the time to read this, please review. It would mean soooo much to me. It would also make me feel better and more confident. Also check out my one-shot song fic called Lips Of An Angel. I actually thought it was kind of good. No promises though.**

**Well thats all i could think of for now(: So please read and review!**

**-Tay xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Danny (you can put 2 and 2 together for that one), the war in the middle east, or the dress. But i do own the plot that i came up with, with my very own mind! haha  
(Link to dresses are on my profile if you guys want to check them out)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

17 months. It has been exactly 17 months since I have seen my fiancé, Shane. You see, he signed up for the army believing that he should serve his country, and not two months after his training ended, he was deployed to Iraq and I haven't see him since. I have gotten many phone calls and letters from him, but it's not the same.

I turn 21 today. I don't like to make a big deal of it, but Caitlyn tends to do so. Speaking of the devil…

"Mitchieee. Are you ready yet? The mall closes in just eight hours and we need to find you the perfect dress for tonight!" A very excited Caitlyn said.

"Why can't I just wear something I have? It's just going to be the same people I see everyday. No big deal." I exclaimed.

"No you can't. I won't allow it. This is a big birthday. You can finally drink legally for heavens sake. This is a big deal. Now come on. Let's go."

The car ride to the mall felt like forever. Caitlyn would not shut up about the party and how everything was going to be perfect. I was sick of it. Nothing would be perfect until Shane was back into my arms.

When we arrived at the mall, Caitlyn dragged me into a dress store called Fern Michaels Boutique. It was a little dress store in the mall that only served as party and formal dress store. Caitlyn drug me over to the first rack that was full of different colors and styles of dresses.

"What size are you Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Um, I think I am a 4. I don't really know though, I haven't dressed shopped in a while."

"Okay. You can just try these first. I put in a mixture of 2's and 4's."

Caitlyn handed me what seemed about 12 dresses. We headed over to the changing rooms and I tried on the first dress. It was a strapless white dress with black lace that covered the white, and went about an inch above my knees.

"Caitlyn, I don't like this one. I feel like a slut."

"No Mitchie. You don't. You look hot if you ask me. But if you don't like it, go try on the other ones."

I walked back into the stall and tried on the second dress. I was instantly in love with it. It was perfect. It was a dark purple that had a rose lace pattern layer with silky satin under layer and under slip with mesh ruffles. It also came with a black shawl. **(AN. I kinda copied the discription of the dress, but changed it up a bit if its confusing to you)**

"What do you think?" I asked Caitlyn as I walked out of the stall.

"Oh my god Mitchie. You look absolutely stunning in that dress. If you don't get it, I will buy it myself and forcefully make you wear it. You look beautiful in that dress. And I am super jealous of your body."

"Thanks Caitlyn. Yeah, im like in love with this dress. I am going to get it. And shut up Caitlyn. Your gorgeous. I should be jealous of you."

"Thanks girl. Now go get changed back so we can go get shoes and then go get our hair and nails done. It is your birthday after all."

"Shhh Caitlyn. I don't want anyone to know."

"Oh what ever Mitchie. Just go get dressed."

"Fine."

Once I had dressed back into my regular clothes, I put the dress back on the hanger, grabbed it and walked out to meet up with Caitlyn, who was holding an electric blue dress.

"I saw this dress while I was waiting on you and I really liked it. It's my size and everything, so I think im going to get it." Caitlyn said as we were walking to the cash register.

"Yeah. It would look great on you. It's your style and everything." I agreed with her.

Once we purchased our dresses, we both headed to the shoe store a few store away. I ended up buying a pair of black strapped heals and Caitlyn bought a pair of silver ones. After we bought those we stopped buy Chick-fil-la before heading to the hair and nails place.

When we arrived, we were instantly brought back as Caitlyn had made appointments for us.

"Hey darling. Im Susan and I will be doing your hair. Is there anything you want special done before I begin to style it?" Susan asked me in her country accent.

I thought for a second. I had been meaning to dye my hair away from brown now and cut my bangs to the side. So why not do it now?

"Um, yeah I think I do. Do you think you could dye my hair black and cut my bangs to the side?" I asked her. I already had curls and layers so I didn't need much else done.

"Sure thing darling. I think black would suit you wonderfully. And I absolutely love your curls."

"Thank you." I replied smiling at her.

She began to dye, cut and style it. About two hours later I was completely done with my hair. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed. I loved my hair. She dyed it wonderfully and cut and styled it perfectly. She made my curls a little bigger and gave me more curls.

"Thank you Susan. I love my hair very much. You did a good job."

"Thank you darling. Your friend is just right through that there door and yall will get yalls nails done."

"Okay. Thanks again for everything."

I walked into the door and found Caitlyn. She didn't get much done, she just had her hair cut a tad shorter and it was styled in a fancy ponytail.

"Wow Mitchie. Your hair is amazing. I love it!" Caitlyn said to me.

"Thanks. Yours is great to."

We had both our hands and feet nails done a french manicure. About an hour later, we were both heading back to my apartment that I shared with Shane.

When we arrived at the apartment I glanced at the clock on the wall.

_6:45_

The party started at 8, do we had about an hour to get ready as it takes about 20 minutes to get to Caitlyn's house were the party was held at.

We instantly began to do our make up. I settled for a smokey look on my eyes and some natural color lip-gloss. Caitlyn had her eyes a blue that matched her dress almost perfectly. We then put on our dresses and heels and all too soon it was time to leave. I rode with Caitlyn there as she said I was going to apparently be drinking so someone was going to be driving me home. The ride there seemed to go by quick and all to soon we were pulling into the familiar driveway.

"Come on Mitch. Its time to party like there's no tomorrow!" Caitlyn said very excitedly as she began to pull my arm to her door.

"We're here!" Caitlyn yelled as she entered her house.

Soon enough, I was seeing the familiar faces of my friends walking towards us.

Jason and Danny walked over to me each giving me a hug and whispering 'Happy Birthday' into my ear. Then followed Ella, Peggy, Tess, Sierra, and my other friends doing the same. Their dates just stood to the back and said 'Happy Birthday to me out loud when they were done.

We danced for a little bit before I saw Nate walk through the door with a huge smile on his face. He saw me and Caitlyn and he headed straight over to us. When he arrived he whispered something into Caitlyn's ear and she busted into a huge smile. Nate then walked over to me and gave me a hug also telling me 'Happy Birthday'.

We danced for maybe 15 minutes longer before Nate looked at Caitlyn and gave her a short nod. Something was up. Caitlyn then walked over to me and everyone around us began to smile.

"Go outback. I have a birthday present for you." Caitlyn whispered in my ear.

I gave her a confused look.

"Just do it Mitchie." She said aloud this time.

I gave her one last confused look before I walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the warm August night. It was dark and I could not see anything. I was beginning to get a little scared so I turned back around to start to head towards the house when I felt two strong arms going around my waist causing me to let out a short scream in fright.

"Hey Mitchie" That voice…

"SHANE!" I screamed and turned around and launched my self into his arms forgetting I was in a dress. My legs went around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh Shane. I've missed you to much! What are you doing here? Gosh have i missed y.."

"You talk way to much baby." And with that he placed his lips to mine.

It wasn't a rough kiss but it was filled with so much passion and love that I knew that if I wasn't holding onto him and in his arms, I would have been on the ground. He continued to kiss me. Our lips were connected to the all too familiar ones and trying to savor each others. It became more intense and we soon disconnected as we need air. Our foreheads were rested on each others just starring in each others eyes. He set me down but we were still in the same position.

"God I missed you so much baby. You have no idea." Shane said with his sweet out of breath voice.

"I think I have an idea. I missed you way to much as well. Don't ever leave me again." I said starring straight into his.

"Don't worry baby. Im back for good. We can get married, have kids, and spend the rest of our life together just how we want it. Just us two together forever." He said smiling back at me.

"Us together forever." I repeated smiling back at him.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you to Shane. This has been the best birthday ever."

* * *

**Some questions for you:)**

**Did you enjoy it at all?  
Should i make it a story or keep it a one-shot?  
Should i continue to write or just give up now while i still have my dignity?  
Did you like the song 'Bounce' that Joe, Nick, and Demi did? (i did:D)**


End file.
